


Varigo Appreciation Week (By: HoneyxMonkey)

by HoneyxMonkey



Series: Varigo Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: Hello my lads, ladies, and others! Here we have Varigo appreciation week!
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Varigo Appreciation Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956145
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Warm Fires, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt; Cozy/Soft

Rapunzel had decided that today was a mental health day. Which meant no royal duties for her, no guard duties for Eugene, and she’d made Hugo and Varian close the Library and stay out of their lab. She’d said that they all spent too much time working and not enough time bonding as a family. Varian noticed Hugo looking shocked she’d included him in her definition of ‘family’.

Rapunzel mandated that they do nothing that day so that left them to lounge around, reading or doing other activities that counted as ‘family bonding’ in one of the sitting rooms.

Hours had gone by, the sun had long since disappeared behind the wall of Corona and a fire was blazing the fireplace to keep out the chilling frost creeping along the windows.

Varian and Hugo were cuddled by the fire, reading a book together as the quietness of the room settled in comfortably. Varian rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as his eyes scanned the page, hand curling around Hugo’s.

Behind them, Rapunzel was watching with a soft smile. She enjoyed getting to know her little brother’s boyfriend. Hugo was alot less of a jerk than he pretended to be, and he genuinely cared for and loved Varian. She was happy they were happy.

The two suddenly broke out into laughter, calming down after a few seconds, though smiles were still evident on their faces.

“That’s the dumbest thing someone could do.” Hugo said as Varian let out a few more giggles by pressing his forehead against Hugo’s shoulder. “Wow, what even is this book? Are you telling me you actually like this?”

Varian laughed again. “Yeah, I do. I swear I will make you like these books even if it kills me.”

Hugo rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t be dramatic, Goggles. That’s my job.”

Varian smiled and scooted a little bit closer to him. “And you’re pretty good at it.” He pecked the blond’s lips chastly. “Seriously, tell me one thing about the Flynn Rider books you actually like.”

Hugo thought for a moment before smiling. “I like that they make you happy?” He laughed when Varian punched his arm. “No, really. You always get this cute smile when you’re reading the books and I like seeing you smile.” He kissed Varian again, just a tad deeper than the first time. “I like anything that makes you happy.”

Varian looked into his eyes for a few seconds before grinning. “Then stop with the self-deprecating comments.” He poked his chest. “Especially stuff about the Library.”

Hugo stared at him for a moment before laughing and kissing him again. “Okay, you win. I’ll stop.”

That seemed to satisfy Varian as he didn’t say anything else, instead opting to kiss his boyfriend again. Hugo quickly pulled him a little closer, Varian pushing his glasses onto his head as he pressed in a little deeper. Both forgot there were other people in the room.

Eugene was about to say something in objection to their PDA but Rapunzel shushed him.

“No, they’re enjoying themselves.” She whispered and turned her attention back to her book.

Eugene huffed but said nothing as Varian and Hugo continued to makeout.

After a few minutes they finally parted, smiles on their faces. Varian started to lean in again but Eugene cleared his throat in annoyance.

“Are you two done yet?”

Varian glared at him and then placed a long, loud, and wet kiss on Hugo’s lips. When he pulled away, Hugo looked rather dazed.

Varian sat back and gave Eugene a look. “Now we’re done.”

Eugene rolled his eyes but looked back at his book.

Varian scooted towards Hugo again and cuddled into him once more, bringing their book back over. “Okay, where were we?”

Hugo stared at him for a while, eyes searching Varian’s face.

Varian looked at him and smiled. “You good there, Glasses?”

Hugo took a moment to respond, a light smile coming to his face. “I’m fine Goggles. Just wondering where in the world you learned to kiss like that?”

Varian giggled and pecked his lips. “About a year of _alot_ of practice?” He smiled and nuzzled his nose against Hugo’s, one of their favorite ways to show affection besides kissing. “Helps that I had a good teacher.” Varian kept his voice low so the rest of his family wouldn’t hear.

Hugo was aware of the flush of red coating his cheeks. “Hope you’re talking about me…”

Varian laughed again, subconsciously leaning in. “Oh trust me, I am.”

Just before their lips connected they heard Eugene sigh loudly with exasperation. 

“If you two are going to start making out again, please go do it in another room.”

Hugo gave him a sly grin. “Why? Does it bother you?”

Eugene glared at him. “Does it bother me that I have to watch someone I greatly dislike kiss my brother? Yes, yes it does.”

Hugo very pointedly pulled Varian closer to him, never breaking eye contact with the man on the couch. “Then don’t watch.”

Varian laughed and pushed Hugo’s face away. “Okay, okay. Don’t make him homicidal. I’ll kiss you some more later.”

Hugo looked back at his boyfriend and gave him a lopsided grin. “Fine then, deal?”

Varian smiled and shook Hugo’s hand and pecked his cheek. This was their way of avoiding ‘I promise’. “Deal.”

“Good, I’ll hold you to that.”

Varian had to hold back from making an inappropriate remark, reminding himself he couldn’t make those kinds of jokes in front of his family. Instead he simply smiled and kissed Hugo’s cheek again. “I love you.”

Hugo’s grin softened into a loving smile as he gently brushed Varian’s hair away from his face. “I love you too.”

Hugo may have been a thief and a liar, but he would never lie about how much he loved Varian.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chapter, just some art!  
> Today's prompt; First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do the post Library kiss! :D


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; Betrayal/Possession

“Traitor.” Varian growled at the blond in front of him.

Hugo pressed himself against the wall. “Can’t we talk about this?”

“After what you did?” Varian demanded, brandishing his weapon. “I don’t think so.”

Hugo gulped, trying his best to get away but Varian had him cornered. “Goggles, please. I didn’t mean to-”

_ “Didn’t mean to?”  _ Varian cried out, eyes brimming with anger. “Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t mean to betray me like that. You were planning it from the start.”

“Varian, please believe me.” Hugo eyes his weapon nervously. “I wasn’t going to do it. She made me. I didn’t have a choice.”

“You always have a choice.” Varian raised his weapon, ready to strike.

“Varian no! I love you, please-”

“If you really loved me you wouldn’t have done what you did.” Varian glared at him, hatred in his eyes. “Now you’re going to pay.”

With that he struck, the pillow hitting it’s mark with a dull thud. Hugo shrieked in surprise and tried to get away but Varian swung the pillow again, tackling Hugo to the ground and continually hit him in the face with the soft cushion.

“How could you!” Varian yelled. “I trusted you!”

Hugo laughed, trying to get Varian off him. “Well that was your fault! First rule of the game is not to trust anyone!”

Varian hit him in the face again, and again, soon joining the blond under him in laughter. “I can’t believe you killed me! After we did all those tasks together!”

Hugo grabbed the pillow and wrestled it out of his boyfriend’s grip. “Hey! You deserved it for voting me out last round!”

Varian managed to pin Hugo’s hands, breathing hard from his laughter. “You owe me.”

Hugo laughed again. “For beating you in a game?”

“For leading me on and betraying me.” Varian grinned. “I expect compensation.”

Hugo snorted. “No way.”

He immediately regretted his words when Varian started to tickle him mercilessly. 

“AH! Varian no!  _ Stop!”  _ Hugo laughed, gasping for air. “Babe stop! Okay, okay I give!”

Varian stopped his attack and grinned down at his boyfriend. “Good.”

Hugo sucked in a few lungfuls of air, a few giggles still leaving his lips. “Okay, what do you want from me?”

Varian booped his nose. “You’re going to make me hot chocolate and then we’re watching a movie of my choice.”

Hugo groaned.  _ “Not  _ Over the Hedge again. We watch that  _ all the time.” _

Varian narrowed his eyes. “I could just tickle you again.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll watch your stupid movie.”

Varian smiled and pat his cheek. “Thank you very much.”

He let him up and Hugo went to the kitchen to make the drinks. “You’re the worst.”

Varian snorted. “Pfft, says you. Don’t forget why you’re doing this.”

Hugo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m only doing it because I love you.”

Varian joined him in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Hugo from behind. “Hmm, I love you too.”

They soon put on the movie and spent the rest of the night cuddling. There may or may not have been another pillow fight.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; First meeting/date  
> you know what I picked lol. I'm not gonna be doing all of these, the only one I'm skipping is 4, Campfire... so.... yeet

“Eugene, this is their first official date ever.” Rapunzel was busying herself making a list. “This is  _ Varian’s  _ first date ever. We have to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

Eugene watched his wife with a raised brow. “Don’t you think they’d like some privacy for their first date?”

“Well they are going to have privacy! We’ll just be following them from a distance to make sure everything turns out just perfectly.”

“Hm.” Eugene took the list out of her hands. “Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that you don’t like Hugo?”

Rapunzel gasped. “What!? Of course not- I- this has  _ nothing  _ to do with the fact that I think Hugo isn’t good enough for Varian.”

Eugene tapped her nose. “Ah yes, but you just admitted that it is.”

Rapunzel gaped, opening her mouth to retaliate but she couldn’t find an argument. She let out an annoyed sound and took the list back.  _ “Fine.  _ This is about that.”

Her husband nodded. “Just remember that Varian isn’t going to appreciate you interfering with his love life.”

______

“Hairstripe, where are we going?” Hugo laughed as Varian practically dragged him through the streets of Corona.

“You’ll see!” Varian looked back at him and smiled and Hugo felt his heart warming. “We’re almost there.”

Hugo let Varian lead him through the alleyways until they came upon a dirt road that went further into the forest. They didn’t stop there. Varian kept walking until they saw a squat little building, a tavern, in the middle of the forest. A sign out front read,  _ ‘The Snuggly Duckling’. _

_ “The Snuggly Duckling?”  _ Hugo looked at his boyfriend. “Sounds cozy.”

Varian laughed and took his hand. “Trust me, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

Hugo smiled and pulled him closer. “With you? Never.”

Varian blushed but leaned into the way Hugo was holding him. The blond kissed him suddenly, Varian stiffening with surprise before he melted into it, focusing on how soft and warm Hugo’s lips were. Kissing Hugo... was such a new and inviting feeling and Varian wanted more of it. He could feel himself getting excited about the kiss, it not exactly helping him calm down when Hugo’s hands were holding him so tightly and trying to pull him closer.

Unbeknownst to the two teens, Eugene and Rapunzel were hidden in the forest not too far away but definitely out of sight. Rapunzel clenched her fist when she saw Hugo kiss her brother and then she got even more worked up when they  _ didn’t stop. _

Eugene put a hand over her shoulder. “Sunshine, calm down. They’re just kissing.”

“Eugene are you even seeing what I’m seeing?” Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at Hugo. “He’s up to no good, I just know it.”

Eugene turned her head towards him. “Rapunzel, Hugo is kissing Varian, his  _ boyfriend.  _ I’m pretty sure he’s allowed to kiss his boyfriend.”

“Look at the way he’s holding Varian.” He could see that overprotective fireyness in her eyes. “It’s so…  _ possessive.” _

“Honey, he’s in a new relationship and he’s excited to spend time with the person he loves. Varian is holding him the exact same way.”

Rapunzel didn’t say anything else and by the time they looked back at the boys they’d finished their mini-makeout session and were heading inside the tavern.

______

Varian pulled Hugo inside  _ The Snuggly Duckling,  _ going straight to the main bar.

“Hey Vlad!” Varian waved at the pub thug as he and Hugo sat down.

Vladimir smiled at the boys and walked over, leaning on the counter. “Varian,” he looked Hugo up and down for a moment. “Varian’s boyfriend I’m assuming?”

Hugo nodded a bit apprehensively before shaking the thug’s hand. “Name’s Hugo.”

Vladimir gave him a polite nod before looking back at Varian. “The usual I take it?”

Varian nodded and smiled. “Yep! And, Hugo?”

“A beer is fine.”

Once the thug went to make their drinks, Hugo turned to Varian with a raised brow. “Come here often?”

Varian shrugged. “This place is basically like a third home. The guys who run it are practically family.”

Hugo nodded. “How much found family have you got?”

Varian laughed. “Oof, probably too many.” He smiled and put a hand on Hugo’s arm. “But you’re part of that family.”

Hugo smiled too and kissed his forehead. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

Hugo snorted a laugh. “So humble.” As their drinks were set before them he took a sip and glanced at his boyfriend. “Hate to be that guy but-”

Varian shushed him with a wave of his hand. “If you’re worried about paying, don’t. Rapunzel is going to cover the tab tonight.”

Hugo looked surprised before he smiled. “So…”

“If you get drunk I’m leaving you here.”

He laughed again, scooting a bit closer. “You won’t have to worry about that. I know when to stop.”

“Pfft,  _ okay.” _

Hugo rolled his eyes but took Varian’s hand. “You’re just mad I can hold my liquor better than you.”

Varian sipped his own drink, squeezing Hugo’s hand. “The only thing I’m mad about is you insisting it’s because I’m small.”

“But you  _ are  _ small, Freckles. So cute and tiny.”

Varian leveled a glare at him but wasn’t able to hold it for long. He let out a small laugh and kissed Hugo’s nose. “If you keep teasing me I’m going to hit you with a pillow.”

While they were distracted with their banter, Eugene and Rapunzel snuck in and went to the top floor to remain hidden from the two.

A few hours and many drinks later, Rapunzel was watching Varian and Hugo get more and more touchy with eachother as the night went on.

Rapunzel clenched her hands around her mug, something angry and protective stirring inside her. “Look at him. He’s all over Varian.”

Eugene took a glance at the two while he sipped his drink. He watched the way Varian laughed and smiled with Hugo, and the way he looked at him. And true, Hugo had been keeping a hand on Varian’s knee, shoulder, or lower back the whole night but that surprisingly didn’t bother the man. “Looks like Varian doesn’t mind.”

Rapunzel glared at the blond teen from across the tavern. “Varian’s probably drunk.”

Eugene looked at his wife for a long time. “Blondie, I’ve seen Varian drunk. Trust me, he’s definitely not.”

Rapunzel angrily chugged her drink. “I’m going to prove that boy is up to something if it’s the last thing I do.” She muttered.

Back at the bar, Varian and Hugo were ever oblivious to the two adults watching them.

“Yeah, I kinda did the one thing Don told me not to.” Hugo looked at Varian lovingly while the younger raised an eyebrow curiously. “I got attached.”

Varian smiled, a blush tinting his already flushed cheeks. “When’d you get so cheesy?”

Hugo shrugged and kissed Varian’s cheek. “I wouldn’t say that’s being cheesy, Goggles.”

Varian snorted a laugh and finished the last of his drink. “Sure it isn’t.”

There was silence for a few moments, Hugo simply studying his boyfriend quietly.

Varian looked at him and tilted his head to the side, a smile pulling at his lips. “What?”

Hugo’s green eyes bore into his for a few seconds more. “Varian, I…” he stopped, glancing off to the side before looking back at the younger, smiling and leaning a bit closer. “I would like for you to kiss me.”

Varian smiled more and leaned up, pecking Hugo’s lips. He paused for a moment before leaning up again, placing a deeper kiss to his lips.

Hugo melted right into it, slowly bringing his hand up and burrowing it into Varian’s hair.

They moved their lips together gently for a few minutes before breaking the kiss.

Varian slowly opened his eyes, looking into Hugo’s green ones for a few moments before smiling and taking his hand. “I want to show you something.” He whispered and pulled Hugo out of the pub.

They were gone so quickly, Eugene and Rapunzel almost didn’t notice.

_____

Varian was once again dragging Hugo down the road, stopping when they came to a small hill overlooking Old Corona. Twinkling lamp lights were flickering far below them.

“Huh…” Hugo whispered, taking it in. “Nice view.”

Varian smiled at him, it slowly fading to a much softer look of fondness and love. He watched his boyfriend look out over the village lights, taking in how  _ beautiful  _ he looked under the moon and stars. From the way his green eyes sparkled, to the glint coming off his glasses, to the way the soft lights shone through his blond hair. Varian’s eyes drifted to some of his more prominent features, his slightly down-turned nose, the splattering of freckles across his cheeks, the sharp edge of his jaw, and the soft curve of his lips. His cheeks reddened slightly as he continued to stare at his boyfriend’s lips. Lips he was allowed to kiss, lips that he  _ wanted  _ to kiss.

As Varian continued to stare at his boyfriend, he continued to realize new things, new feelings he was experiencing. The way he wanted to hug and cuddle Hugo every day, the way he wanted to protect and comfort him from the nightmares he experienced so often, the way he wanted to kiss every freckle dotting his cheeks, kiss away every tear that made its way down his face. Varian wanted Hugo to know he cared about him, wanted him to know he’d always be there. And most importantly, Varian wanted Hugo to know how much he loved him.

“Hugo,” Varian took his hand, staring lovingly into his eyes… eyes he could get lost in. “You are the most important person in my life.” He whispered, pulling him closer, never breaking eye contact. “I don’t want you to ever doubt how much I care about you. How much I  _ need  _ you.” He felt Hugo’s hand coming up to cup his cheek. “Hugo?”

“Yes?” Hugo’s voice came out in a whisper as he slowly drew Varian closer by the waist.

Varian cupped his face, having pulled off his gloves already for maximum contact. He slowly threaded his hands into Hugo’s hair, leaning up as he still looked into the green eyes looking right back at him with genuine love and affection.  _ “I love you.” _

There was a beat of silence, Hugo letting loose a soft smile, pressing his forehead to Varian’s. “I love you too.”

They stayed still and silent for a moment, letting eachother’s words soak in. They hadn’t said those three words since the Library.

Then all in a too-fast-to-think moment, Varian pulled Hugo down and into a kiss. It was passionate but soft, words not able to describe the feelings Varian wanted to convey. However, he knew words were not needed as Hugo’s lips moved against his in ways that were sure to leave Varian breathless when this was all over.

They didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but it felt endless, intimate, passionate. It was the best feeling in the world. Hugo pulled Varian closer to him, their bodies practically flush together now. Varian pushed closer too, not wanting, nor caring, about anything that wasn’t Hugo’s hands on his lower back, holding him tight, and his soft lips needingly connecting with his, obviously not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

Finally, after what was certainly a long time, they both slowly pulled back, their lips parting with a wet and rather loud sound. 

Varian was unable to open his eyes, his breath rather heavy as Hugo pressed their foreheads together. He felt Hugo’s nose nuzzling against his face, and he felt the brush of Hugo’s lips over his as his boyfriend continued to be overtly affectionate.

“I love you, Varian.” He whispered, curling his fingers into Varian’s hair, continually nuzzling his face. Varian smiled at it. “I am always going to love you.”

Varian gently caressed his thumbs over Hugo’s jaw. “I love you too, Hugo.”

No other words were exchanged between them as they continued to happily soak in the other’s warmth and presence.

___

A few paces away, hidden in the bushes, Rapunzel and Eugene were watching.

Rapunzel sighed, beginning to move away. “Come on Eugene, let’s go.”

Eugene simply smiled and took her hand as they walked back to the castle. “Don’t you want to see what other diabolical things Hugo has planned?”

Rapunzel glanced back, unable to see the lovestruck teens anymore. “No. I trust him.”

___

Varian and Hugo didn’t return to the castle for several more hours, having spent the rest of their evening stargazing. When they did finally return, they found Rapunzel waiting up for them. Hugo was wary of this until she spoke.

“Hey Punzel.” Varian greeted his sister with a tired smile and a wave. “Why are you still up?”

Rapunzel put her book down and smiled. “I just wanted to make sure you two got home. Have fun?”

Varian nodded, already tugging Hugo down the hall. “Lots. See you tomorrow. Love ya Punz!”

As they walked to their rooms Hugo slung an arm around his boyfriend, leaning into him. “Hey, Var?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you, for tonight. It was nice.” He smiled and kissed Varian’s temple. “I enjoyed spending that time with you.”

Varian looked up at him, also smiling. “Me too.”

They’d reached Varian’s room and Hugo started to pull away until Varian tugged him back.

“What?”

Varian tilted his head to the side, a smile on his face. “Don’t even. It’s late already and we both know you would’ve snuck in anyway.” He took Hugo’s hand and started to pull him into the room. “Just come on.”

Hugo smiled and went willingly. Both changed into their sleepwear and climbed into the bed, already cuddling the other close. They maneuvered into their usual position of Hugo’s head on Varian’s chest. He’d confessed to sleeping better listening to Varian’s heartbeat.

Varian gently ran his hands through Hugo’s hair, the blond locks having already started to curl slightly from the drizzle of rain they’d experienced walking back to the castle. Varian found it cute how Hugo’s hair would curl when wet. He shuffled a bit closer, resting his chin on the top of his head. “Not bad for a first date?”

Hugo laughed, already half-asleep. “I think it was the best first date ever.”

  
And as they fell asleep in the other boy’s embrace, they both knew they’d always have eachother. As cheesy as it might have been, there was nothing more powerful than true love, and Varian and Hugo truly loved eachother. And they always would.


	5. Flirting/teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, no fic, just some art!

(background from the show because I suck at backgrounds.)

Hugo and Varian in Old Corona picking apples barefoot and Varian gets flirty? More likely than you think.


	6. Hit and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prompt for Free Day! kinda stemmed from a joke I made about Hugo having a major fight or flight instinct where he'd knock a person to the ground and run if he felt like they were threatening him.
> 
> (also I really like the idea of Hugo and Var moving out of the castle too-)

The first time it happened Varian hadn’t thought much of it. It had been a relatively quiet day, not much incident. Varian thought it was going to be a good night too… until Hugo had drop-kicked the king and run out of the room.

Hugo was minding his own business, watching from Varian from across the room when King Frederic had come up to him with a mildly annoyed expression.

“Hugo, I’d like to speak to you.”

Hugo put down his cup, his hands twitching nervously. “Yes?”

Fred let out a huff and looked at the teen, his brown eyes filled with contempt and malicious intent. “Letting my daughter date and marry a thief is one thing. But allowing her adopted…” he growled in disgust. _“Brother_ to date one, especially one that is bound to influence him in ways that can only lead Corona to destruction is something I can’t allow.”

Hugo sucked in a breath, anxiety filling him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you and Varian do not belong together. Varian does not need you convincing him to harm his family again.” He loomed over the blond menacingly. “I don’t trust Varian as it is. And I definitely do not trust you.”

Hugo stood in silence for a few moments, only able to hear the blood rushing in his ears. He lost all grip on his senses. In a blur he lashed out, gripping the king’s shoulder and kicking his left leg out from under him with his heel, the king hit the ground with a thump. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Hugo turned and sprinted out of the room.

____

Varian had been watching the interaction from across the room and when Hugo drop-kicked the king like that he’d felt a mixture of pride and dread.

He immediately ran after his boyfriend, not knowing which direction he was going in, but knowing he just needed to find him.

After almost an hour of searching he found Hugo in a broom closet curled into a ball. The blond was taking in labored breaths and Varian recognized the kindlings of an anxiety attack.

“Oh, baby.” Varian crouched next to him. “Hugo, sweetheart can I touch you?”

Hugo managed a nod and Varian gently pulled him into a hug.

“Love, what happened?” Varian whispered, gently running his hands through Hugo’s hair.

Hugo let out a strangled noise and curled further in on himself. “I-I don’t-” he whimpered and his breath grew heavier. “Varian I…”

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Varian shushed him, petting his hair gently as he kissed the side of his head. “Let’s go back to our room? Okay?”

Hugo nodded and Varian led him back to their bedroom.

_____

The second time it happened, it was Eugene.

The captain hadn’t really been doing anything, just talking to Hugo, honestly trying to get to know him when Hugo had done the same thing.

A loud gasp went through the crowd and when Varian looked over he saw Eugene on the ground and Hugo vaulting over the table and running out the door.

“Not again.” He sighed and ran to help Eugene up. “Eugene, are you okay?”

His brother dusted himself off and looked rather pissed. “What is his problem?”

Varian sighed. “I… I really don’t know. But I’m going to find out.”

And then he was off. This time he found Hugo curled up deep inside the castle library.

Varian opened his mouth to reprimand his boyfriend but Hugo beat him to the first word.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and it was said with such genuine regret that Varian knew he meant it.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Varian sat down next to him and waited.

Hugo was silent for a few seconds before he sighed with resignation. “Varian I’m sorry. I don’t mean to knock people down like that it’s just… it’s like I have this… this  _ survival  _ instinct. It’s like if I feel threatened I need to knock my enemy down and run.” He fixed his eyes out the window, picking at the cushion of the window-seat he was sitting on. “Varian I don’t feel safe here. It’s like everywhere I turn there’s someone waiting to attack me. That’s how it was back in Bayangor and that’s how it is here.” He looked at his boyfriend with fear and apprehension in his eyes. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

Varian gave him a soft smile and brushed his hair away from his face. “I’m not mad, Hugo. I get it, and I’m here for you.” He peppered a few kisses across his boyfriend’s face, kissing a few stray tears away. “I love you.”

Hugo leaned into his touch, love swelling in his heart for the boy in front of him. “I love you too.”

______

The third time it was Cass.

Varian had noticed the twitch in his hands and the panic in his eyes this time but he’d been too slow to stop it.

Cass hit the ground and Hugo was gone in a blur of green.

“Varian why does he keep doing that?” Rapunzel was helping Cass off the ground. “First my dad, then Eugene, now Cass. What is his issue?”

Varian sighed and rubbed his arm as he looked to where his boyfriend had run off. “Raps, it’s complicated.”

Rapunzel crossed her arms and raised a brow. “Varian.”

Varian sighed again but conceded. “Okay fine. Hugo has this…  _ survival  _ instinct. It’s like when you corner a frightened animal. They lash out. If Hugo feels… intimidated by someone the only way he thinks he can get away is to immobilize them and run. It’s just his way of trying to stay alive. He needed that instinct to survive on the streets and it hasn’t left him. He doesn’t think before he does it.”

Cass brushed herself off. “Putting a whole new spin on fight or flight.”

Varian shrugged. “Look, he’s in a new environment, and he gets scared easily. He thinks he has to protect himself all the time and he doesn’t trust anyone. Just, let me handle it.”

Rapunzel nodded, her expression grim. She obviously was having a hard time accepting this.

Varian quickly ran off after Hugo, only to find him trying to climb out their bedroom window.

“Hugo!”

The blond, already half-way out the window, was startled and nearly fell. Varian ran, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and dragging him back inside.

“What are you doing!”

Hugo sat on the floor, breathing hard, his eyes still wild and panicked.

Varian made the blond look at him.  _ “Hugo.” _

Hugo’s eyes snapped up to meet his and the pure terror in them made Varian’s heart stop.

The younger teen lowered his voice to a soft and gentle tone. “Hugo, baby, what were you doing?”

Hugo swallowed, trying to get control of his breathing. “I-I- Varian-” he squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears rolling down his face. “I’m so sorry. I-I was trying to run.”

Varian wiped his tears away. “From what?”

“From everything.” He whispered and then he looked up at Varian and the pain in his eyes made the alchemist’s heart ache. “Varian, I’m so sorry but I can’t stay here anymore. I’m terrified constantly and-and-” he stifled a sob and Varian quickly hugged him. “Varian I love you so much. You’re the only reason I’m still here.”

Varian pressed a kiss to his hair, hugging him tightly. “I love you too Hugo. And  _ baby,  _ you don’t have to be afraid to tell me these things.” He pulled back to cup Hugo’s face and smiled. “Listen, whatever is making you scared, it doesn’t matter if it’s the castle, the guards, or even my family. I want you to feel safe, so if that means we don’t live in the castle then that’s completely fine.”

Hugo tilted his head with confusion, his green eyes glistened with unshed tears. “We?”

Varian nodded. “Wherever you go, I go.”

“Varian, your family-”

“I don’t care. My family will always be there, and I can always visit. What I care about is you.”

Hugo stared at him. “So… so you’re okay with us moving out?”

Varian nodded and smiled. “I’m more than okay with it.” He kissed Hugo’s nose. “Besides, just between you and me, Rapunzel can be a bit overbearing.”

Hugo laughed, wiping away the remaining tears. “I love you.”

Varian kissed him softly. “I love you too.”


End file.
